


Hostage

by NatsumiShi4, PaperLaw



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GakuRin, GakupoxRin, I AM GAKURIN TRASH AND I AM PROUD!, Oneshot, This ship is lacking in content on this platform, also just lacking in content in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiShi4/pseuds/NatsumiShi4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperLaw/pseuds/PaperLaw
Summary: Gakupo is getting ready for work one morning when Rin, who is feeling playful, decides to holds Gakupo’s shoe hostage. Gakupo tries to get it back without being late for work.  Just cute marriage fluff with my guilty pleasure ship.
Relationships: Kagamine Rin/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this in GakuRin Oneshot's (not shits oof) on FanFiction.net I didn't steal it I wrote it. I posted it on my Vocaloid fanfiction account. I'm not gonna post the first oneshot from that collection because looking back on it I'm not that proud of how I ended it. But this oneshot is cute enough to post here! Thank you Sakuramoto for forcing- I mean inspiring me to follow my dreams and post this fanfiction even if other people may not agree with what I ship.  
> EDIT: I just noticed how blocky this story looked on mobile. Hopefully, this issue has been properly fixed and this story is easier to read.

When Gakupo had work Rin would get up early to make Gakupo and herself breakfast, whenever Gakupo didn’t have work however Rin slept in and didn’t like to be disturbed as she basked in the warmth of her husband. Things were different today. Even though it was supposed to be a day off Rin woke up with nobody by her side. She sat up sleepily to see a half-naked Gakupo shoving toast in his mouth and taking clothing out of their shared closet.

“Did I wake you? Sorry Rin.” Gakupo shot Rin a sympathetic look before going back to raiding the closet. “I got called into work suddenly. I’d love to just sleep but you know I’m trying to get that promotion-”

Rin just pouted as she saw Gakupo begin to put on his clothing. With a sigh, she got out of bed in the middle of his rambling and exited the bedroom. Gakupo was a bit confused by her behavior but just brushed it off as he finished putting on his clothing. He then rushed to the front hall with his work in hand, he didn’t want to be late. His feet automatically tried to slip inside his work shoes, his left foot slipped into his left shoe but he soon realized that his right shoe was missing from the entryway. This was odd. Gakupo always left both of his shoes in the entryway. He scratched his chin in confusion for a moment before calling out to his wife.

“Rin? Do you know what happened to my other shoe?”

He got no response. He was worried by the silence until he noticed a little bump of blonde hair over by the couch. Gakupo walked over to see Rin sitting on the floor in front of the couch, she cradled his shoe in her arms like a precious toy and she wasn’t really paying attention to him, she looked like she could fall back asleep at any moment. Gakupo tried to reach for his second shoe but the moment his skin lightly grazed Rin’s should she was in high alert again. She jumped up and was now above the crouching man. Her eyes were filled with fatigue but she still gave him a playful smirk. Gakupo realized she wasn’t going to give up his right shoe so easily. He stood up with an unpleasant look before speaking to Rin again.

“Rin will you please give me my shoe?” he asked nicely.

Rin shook her head with a giggle before darting towards the kitchen. Rin wouldn’t accept his mercy so now he was gonna have to play dirty to get his shoe back. He began to follow her around at a brisk pace. While Rin was fast there weren’t a lot of places to run to in their little apartment. Gakupo could keep up with Rin without breaking a sweat. After a few minutes of playing this cat and mouse game Gakupo finally caught Rin, he wrapped his arms around her not even attempting to grab the shoe. At first, Rin was confused but she decided to let herself enjoy her husband's warm embrace. Almost as soon as that thought entered Rin’s mind Gakupo began to tickle her. She found herself entering a fit of giggles as her body began to shake. She tried to free herself from Gakupo’s tickle attack, finally, he stopped and in her confusion, she didn’t even realize she had dropped the show until Gakupo practically dove to the floor to get the shoe back before Rin could pick it back up.

Gakupo grabbed his work and headed back to the entryway to put on his right shoe while Rin just looked at him at, a bit dumbfounded.

“Go back to sleep Rin, I love you!” Gakupo said to his wife with a sickeningly sweet smile before he walked out the door and rushed to the train station.

While Gakupo did have a fun moment with his wife he was a bit peeved since Rin’s little stunt almost made him late for work. He ended up complaining to Hiyama Kiyoteru, his coworker and friend at lunch. Kiyoteru couldn’t really relate as a single man, he just scoffed and said that sounded tiresome. However, a moment later Gakupo and Kiyoteru were both startled when Megurine Luka practically slammed her coffee mug on the table next to Gakupo. She took a seat with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Really Kamui-san you are so daft,” Luka said as she began to take sips of her coffee.

“Eavesdropping isn’t very nice Megurine-san,” Kiyoteru said sarcastically, Luka directed her glare towards him now.

“What are you talking about Megurine-san?” Gakupo asked.

“It seems obvious to me, I think your wife just wanted to spend more time with you. She didn’t want you to leave.”

“Even if that’s true I didn’t have a choice, I had to go to work today,” Gakupo said, he now wore a frown.

“Even then she probably wanted to get your attention for as long as she could, she’s a housewife and you guys don’t have any kids yet. She probably gets lonely at home,” Luka argued.

“But she could always go do something, see a friend,” Gakupo brought up. Luka just sighed in response.

“Totally daft,” Luka said before finishing her coffee and getting up to head back to work.

Gakupo finished his lunch without further incident and quickly returned back to work, at first he didn’t get what Luka was trying to tell him but as he continued his work he started to reflect on things.

Being a housewife wasn’t Rin’s first choice. Her family wasn’t doing well financially and unlike her twin brother Len her grades weren’t good enough for her to get financial support for college. She ended up working part-time jobs while her high school sweetheart went to college. After Gakupo graduated he proposed, she got married and she quit her job with the plans to be a housewife and later a stay at home mom once they got the money to move into a house. Rin is free to do what she wants but her friends from high school or her old coworkers have jobs and classes and their own lives, they don’t have as much free time as Rin. When Gakupo got home he usually found Rin laying on the couch, all of her daily chores were done and she’d just be watching netflix or reading a book. She always had a blank look in her eyes until she made eye contact with her husband. Gakupo wished he had realized a year sooner that this life might make Rin lonely and bored. The next chance he got he texted Rin telling her he would pick something up or dinner. Luka said he should do something nice for Rin so when Gakupo got off of work he picked up takeout from Rin’s favorite restaurant before heading home.

When Gakupo arrived home Rin was just reading a book, she looked towards him and smiled. She got up and began to sniff the air around him.

“Oooh did you get my favorite foods? What’s the occasion?” Rin asked with a smile as the pair walked to the kitchen.

“I just feel bad about this morning, I left you alone,” Gakupo said.

“Why feel bad about it today? You do it all the time,” Rin chuckled when she said this which didn’t make Gakupo feel any better.

“Are you lonely at home?” Gakupo asked.

“Sometimes, but everyone gets lonely sometimes so I can’t really complain…” Rin said as she began to unpack the food.

“Then what about this morning? Why did you take my shoe? Didn’t you want me to not go to work?” Gakupo asked.

Rin just blinked in confusion before laughing a bit.

“You think I did that because I didn’t want you to leave me?” She asked. “Who put that idea in your head?”

“Megurine-san…”

“She’s just nosy,” Rin said rolling her eyes. “I just messed around with you this morning because you’ve been stressed. You were going on about work and your promotion but it was supposed to be your day off. I wanted to have some fun before you went to work.”

“Well it was a little fun,” Gakupo said putting his hand up to his chin while thinking back on the events of that morning. “However you almost made me late to work, really just seeing you smiling in the morning after making a cup of coffee in the morning is enough for me.”

“Then the next time you go to work early wake me so I can make some,” Rin said as she walked over to her husband. She got on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Now let’s eat!” She said going back to her food eagerly. Gakupo just smiled back at Rin, he loved her with all his heart.


End file.
